


Understanding the Story of the Black Box (And Every Other Story)

by CertifiedPissWizard



Series: The Mechanisms (Unraveled) [2]
Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen, thats right it's more bdg au, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedPissWizard/pseuds/CertifiedPissWizard
Summary: Lyfrassir: Alright! Today we’re breaking down the story of the blackbox for those who aren’t intimately aware with the events that happened eighty fuck all years ago that lead to my whole everything being consumed by a god of madness and homosexuality. At the same time we’re also breaking down literally every story in existence. Yes! That’s right! While breaking down the source of 90% of my trauma I’m also going to be able to predict the ending of every story ever.
Series: The Mechanisms (Unraveled) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664944
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	Understanding the Story of the Black Box (And Every Other Story)

[Lyfrassir is standing in front of a glass wall. Text surrounds them. Lyf Unravels Understanding The Story Of How My Solarsystem Got Vored (And Every Other Story) They are very exhausted looking. They push their hair out of their eyes, and most of their hair goes along with it except for a few rainbow strands.]

Lyfrassir: Alright! Today we’re breaking down the story of the blackbox for those who aren’t intimately aware with the events that happened eighty fuck all years ago that lead to my whole everything being consumed by a god of madness and homosexuality. At the same time we’re also breaking down literally every story in existence. Yes! That’s right! While breaking down the source of 90% of my trauma I’m also going to be able to predict the ending of every story ever.

[There’s a jumpcut, and all of a sudden there is a stringnoard behind them. Strings are stretched around pins to create a dodecagon. It is unclear how this is attached to the glass wall Lyfrassir is standing in front of.]

Lyfrassir: Okay! So. This all comes down to the heroes journey, which doesn’t apply to this at all probably but I don’t care. Anyways it was all labelled by this dude? Space Joseph Cambell. It’s called the monomyth. I don’t know why. There are anywhere between 12 and 17 steps depending on you you ask. We’re going with the 12 step version to follow through what happened in the bifrost incident and apply it to things that may happen in the future.

[There are cards in their hands. As they speak and explain they place the cards on the board. Bits of the blackbox footage flash across the screen.]

Lyfrassir: So the first part in the hero’s journey is the call to adventure. So this is when the hero learns that somethings up. So Loki learning that the Bifrost is weird? This doesn’t super fit into it? But Yog Sothoth has cursed me for my hubris and my work is never finished, and in this case my work is justifying this stupid decision. Next is refusal to answer the call- her hurling some missiles at that bitch. Okay that’s. Just two down. This is fine.

[A screen flashes. “Sorry” it reads “We are having bullshitting difficulties”]

Lyfrassir: Then we see the mentors show up. This doesn’t apply to Loki so we’re saying this is Yog Sothoth to Odin and-

[Lyfrassir looks downright unhinged. This is clearly filled with painful leaps of logic.]

Lyfrassir: Then is corssing the threshold, so like when the train tries over and over again to take off and Odin keeps riding in that train carriage as it keeps crashing and I don’t know how this works! Real life doesn’t work like this, especially not lives associated with mine. Truly this is my dark night of the soul. Oh no.

[They have had a revelation.]

Lyfrassir: This. So many parts of this could apply to me. I’m a protagonist. We have the call to adventure, when I was assigned to look into the black box. The refusal of the call when I avoided talking to those assholes. Then the fucking mechanisms are the supernatural mentors in this hellish heroes journey I call a life. Then, after dealing with them, resigned to the fact I had to ask them for help I faced the trial of not going back and punching von Raum in his stupid face. My innermost cave was my powering through to do my job. Maybe I’m still in the innermost cave of my hero’s journey. Or perhaps, this is my ordeal. The last few stages, the reward, the road back, resurrection, returning with the elixir. What would those be for me? My hero’s journey. It isn’t done. Maybe no journey ever is. Maybe this will never end.

[Their eyes are wide, rainbow, and crazed. The footage shifts to just Odin staring at the camera. The video is over and the outtakes start to play.]


End file.
